1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of kitchen utensils, and to the particular field of tools and implements used for eating.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When eating shellfish, such as crablegs, oysters, lobsters, shrimp or the like, a person is often required to open a portion of the shellfish, such as the legs or the like. This often occurs at a dinner table. Many people struggle with this, and some people avoid eating such foods because of the struggle required to open the food. Some people try to use forks, knives or other table utensils to accomplish the task of opening such food. This can be cumbersome and messy.
Therefore, there is a need for a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use.
Opening shellfish may be especially difficult for a handicapped person or an elderly person or someone who may have arthritis in their hands. These people may be deprived of the enjoyment of eating shellfish unless someone opens the food for them.
Therefore, there is a need for a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use, even for someone who may have limited dexterity in their hands.
One of the problems associated with opening shellfish for eating is the removal of the shell from the meat. This may take more hand dexterity than a person possesses. The meat must be held in place while the shell is removed, all while not creating a large mess.
Therefore, there is a need for a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use and can be used to remove the shell from the meat.
Some eating utensils include a plurality of interconnected parts. These interconnected parts may separate during heavy use such as may occur during the shelling of shellfish. This may create a mess and may even break a plate if the eating utensil is heavy as may be required to open shellfish.
Therefore, there is a need for a shellfish opening tool that is stable and secure.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use, even for someone who may have limited dexterity in their hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shellfish opening tool that is easy to use and can be used to remove the shell from the meat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shellfish opening tool that is stable and secure.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a shellfish opening tool that comprises a handle section which includes a first handle, a second handle and a pivot connection pivotally connecting the first handle to the second handle; a rip element that is one piece with the first handle of the handle section, the rip element including a pointed end that is spaced apart from the first handle; and a pad which is one piece with the first handle, the pad having a first surface, a plurality of serrations on the first surface of the pad, the first surface of the pad being oriented to face the pointed end of the rip element.
The shellfish opening tool embodying the present invention is easy to use, even if the user has impaired hand dexterity and can be used to remove the shell from the meat. The tool can be used both at home and in a restaurant. The tool is formed of several elements that are one-piece construction and thus the tool will be stable and secure during use. The shellfish is easily trapped between the rip element and the pad and will be held on the pad in a stable manner while the rip element is used to remove the shell from the meat. The shell can be cracked open using arcuate portions on the handles in the manner of a vise.